The major function of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide statistical collaboration and consultation to the members of the NYU Cancer Institute. The members of the BSR have played integral roles in cancer research at NYU and continue to expand their roles in new directions. Collaboration is provided to all basic science, clinical, and translational research programs, and to the core research services. The members of the BSR provide statistical expertise in research study design, conduct, analysis, interpretation, and reporting of results for laboratory studies, clinical trials, and observational studies. Specific objectives of the BSR include: Collaboration in the design, conduct, analysis, interpretation, and reporting of clinical, translational, basic science laboratory, and cancer epidemiology and prevention research studies. Collaboration for development of new research initiatives;for development of applications for peerreviewed funding;for short-term research projects to develop pilot data or to prepare manuscripts;for infrastructure initiatives. Collaboration with the Clinical Trials Office for informatics, for clinical protocol development and implementation, for data management processes and procedures, for data safety monitoring. Collaboration in the development of new areas of research including translational research, genomics and the analysis of gene expression data, proteomics, data mining from multiple databases for exploratory analyses, genetic linkage and association studies, clinical trial designs, and informatics and bioinformatics support and collaboration for new areas of research. Development of statistical approaches for study design and analysis as needed to meet the objectives of research projects. Education of Cancer Institute members and staff in study design, research methods, and analysis and interpretation of cancer studies.